Mami, mami (drabblerelato corto)
by Ambarylola
Summary: (ADVERTENCIA: ESTE DRABBLE PUEDE CONTENER TEMAS RELACIONADOS CON LA DEPRESIÓN, EL BULLYING, LA VIOLACIÓN O EL ALCOHOL. LEER CON PRECAUCIÓN.) Una dulce y sensible muchacha espera a su madre entre las ruinas de su alma.


– A tu madre la asesinaron dos hombres.

Un once de noviembre, a las cuatro de la mañana.

Una mujer, tumbada en la entrada de mi casa.

Sangre.

Mucha sangre.

Y olor a metal.

– Estamos investigando las identidades de los delincuentes. ¿Tienes alguna idea de qui-...?

A mi madre no la asesinaron dos hombres.

La mujer que me dio a luz fue violada.

La persona que más cariño me dio fue masacrada, humillada, vejada y maltratada en unas pocas horas.

Como si no valiese nada.

–... es probable que ya no podamos dar con su paradero.

Dos hombre-...

No.

Dos monstruos sin juicio ni razón, gordos, apestosos e inhumanos tomaron el cuerpo de mi madre y lo utilizaron como si se tratase de una muñeca inflable.

Durante los últimos instantes de su vida, mi progenitora fue un objeto.

Un jodido objeto.

–... sentimos mucho lo que...

¿Pero eso a quién le importaba?

¿A quién?

¿A la policía?

¿A los ricachones que la acosaron durante más de un mes?

¿A las noticias?

No.

–... si ocurre algo, por favor...

Aquellos payasos tenían suficiente poder como para mover algunos hilos en las altas esferas. Conexiones que propiciarían un escondite seguro, una alfombra vieja bajo la que ocultar su propia mierda.

Fraudes, contrabando, escándalos...

La muerte de mi madre.

– Puede salir ahora.

Yo ya me había hecho a la idea.

Desde el mismo momento en el que vi su cadáver, supe que nadie movería un dedo, ni por mí ni por ella.

Después de todo, nadie lo había hecho nunca.

Me levanté del sillón de cuero de la oficina del comisario y salí como si nada de allí.

Como si todo aquello, la investigación, el "asesinato", y la policía no tuviese que ver conmigo.

Como si no pasase nada.

Vivía sola.

Debido a que mi madre trabajaba hasta muy tarde, estaba acostumbrada a pasar las horas en la casa vacía, entreteniéndome con las redes sociales, la televisión o con cualquier tontería.

Pero ahora era diferente.

Mi habitación estaba fría. Muy fría.

El cuarto de mi madre ya no me invitaba a entrar. Ya no tenía su olor.

La oscuridad de la cocina y el salón parecía querer devorarme. Hacerme desaparecer, como los recuerdos felices y las risas compartidas.

Estaba atrapada.

Atrapada en mi propio hogar.

En mi interior.

– Putoxy, Putoxy.

Mi mejor amigo se llamaba Ron.

– ¡EH! ¿Nos estás ignorando?

Ron y yo siempre estábamos juntos, no importaba cuándo, ni dónde.

– Putoxy, no trates de hacerte la tonta.

Nos pasábamos las noches sin dormir, observando la negrura infinita y tentadora desde el borde de mi cama.

Ron siempre sabía como hacerme reír.

Reír y olvidar.

– Dime, dime, Putoxy, ¿dónde está tu mami?

A veces Ron invitaba a su amiga Ginebra. O a Margarita.

Daba igual.

Las dos eran estupendas, graciosas e hilarantes.

Ellas no eran como yo.

No eran Putoxy.

Sonreí, nostálgica, mientras observaba el horizonte desde un banco del instituto.

Había alguien a mi lado, pero al mismo tiempo, parecía estar muy lejos.

– Tío, creo que está borracha.

Movimientos a mi izquierda.

Empecé a preguntarme dónde había ido Ron.

Quizá estaba en el supermercado.

Una frase destacó durante unos segundos entre mis pensamientos embotados, como una visión salida de un abismo impenetrable.

"Menudo tontoRON."

Solté una risita, divertida por mi propia broma.

– Oye... ¿Y si...?

Un rayo subió por mi pierna e impactó en mi cerebro, enviándome señales de alarma que me hicieron entrar en pánico.

Dejé de sonreír.

Ron desapareció de mi memoria.

También Margarita y Ginebra.

Y Whiskey, Coñac, Vodka.

Y apareció mi madre.

– JODER.

No.

– ¡DEJA DE GOLPEARME, PUTA!

No, no, no, no, no, no.

– ¡¡Corre, tío, vienen dos profesores!!

NONONONONONONONO.

– ¡ROXY LALONDE, CÁLMATE! ¡ROXY!

QUE NADIE ME TOQUE. QUE NADIE LA TOQUE.

NO SE LA LLEVEN. NO, POR FAVOR POR FAVOR, ¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!!

– ¡¡ROXY!!

Estaba tumbada en mi cama.

La mente, en blanco.

Las lágrimas, sobre la almohada.

Todo en orden.

Todo normal.

Excepto porque en la entrada del porche de mi casa había un gato muerto.

Un gato que había sido envenenado.

Jasper nunca había salido de casa.

Siempre había estado a mi lado.

Al igual que mi madre.

"Mami, mami, ¿qué es eso de ahí?"

Bajé las escaleras hacia el sótano, contando los escalones que había desde la puerta hasta el suelo en voz alta.

"Una cosa muy útil."

Presioné el interruptor de la luz y un foco fluorescente iluminó la estancia ligeramente.

"¿Pero para qué sirve, maaaami?"

Abrí un armario pegado a la pared de hormigón.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Mi madre me había enseñado aquella maniobra miles de veces.

"Para acabar con los señores malos."

Tomé el rifle que había en su interior y abrí un baúl de madera que había a su lado.

"¿Y eso otro de ahí, mami? ¿Para qué sirve?"

Todavía recordaba la expresión de su rostro cuando contestó a mi pregunta.

Parecía muy triste, melancólica. Solitaria.

"Para olvidar que has acabado con un señor malo."

En mis ojos volvieron a formarse caleidoscopios de agua y sal.

Cogí a mis amigos y salí de allí.

– Detente, por favor...

Delante de mí estaba el chico de por la mañana.

Parecía estar cubierto de sangre, aunque la verdad es que no lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

Me pregunté por qué.

– No... No... Por favor...

Cuanto más me acercaba, más lejos se arrastraba él por el suelo.

Me reí.

Qué divertido.

Antes era al revés.

– Lalonde...

Escuché un sonido cerca mía: un disparo muy fuerte y un tirón en mis pálidos brazos.

¿Qué había sido eso?

No tenía ni idea, pero el chico había dejado de hablar.

Y de moverse.

Qué aburrido.

Miré a mi alrededor, pero solo podía ver manchas borrosas de colores.

Gira, gira, gira.

Sonreí, feliz y relajada.

– Oh, dios, está ahí, corre...

Pasos a mi derecha.

Alguien quería jugar al "tú la llevas".

Y a mí me encantaba ese juego. Siempre fui la más rápida de todos.

Me lancé hacia delante, dando tumbos, sin dejar de sonreír.

Otro disparo, otro grito, otra chica que dejó de moverse.

Mi mente estaba empezando a aclararse.

– ¡¡LALONDE, DETÉNGASE, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!!

Alguien soltó un grito desesperado desde un aula cercana y mi cabeza fue sacudida por una onda expansiva.

Me dirigí hacia allí.

– ¡¡YO TAMBIÉN TENGO UN ARMA!!

Más ondas expansivas, más dolor de cabeza.

Más claridad.

Menos lágrimas.

Menos alcohol.

Por su culpa.

Con rabia, empuñé el rifle y disparé.

Otra persona inerte.

Dejé caer mis brazos.

El rifle rebotó contra el suelo mientras me encogía sobre mí misma.

Cada vez dolía más.

Cada vez era más insoportable.

Cogí el rifle de nuevo, con manos temblorosas.

– Mami, mami... –susurré, entre sollozos.

Fuera del edificio, podía oír sirenas.

Comencé a darme cuenta de lo que había hecho.

¿En qué me había convertido?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Pero nadie respondió.

–... ¿puedo ir contigo?

Otro disparo.

Y entonces, Vacío.


End file.
